


We are parents

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Parental sit down meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The past aside he and Lex had something in common that was more important than the lies hurt or property damage. Clark wanted to do this thing right





	We are parents

After so many years of fighting and accusations it really felt strange to be so cordial. The entire thing took getting used to and honestly Clark was not too certain that he was used to it yet. Having a switch was strange enough and even with Bruce poking his nose in this were still strange.

But he guessed these things took time so he was not altogether that upset when push came to shove. He was not willing to sabotage everything they had worked for but he for certain was not comfortable when he thought about their past and what had been said and done.

But there was a kid now wasn’t there? His kid and Lex’s kid although it seemed like it physically pained Kon to refer to him as a Dad. It always seemed as if it cost Kon a bit of his soul to say that. Clark sort of understood why that was.

He had not exactly behaved himself when Kon was first revealed. His behaviour had not been the kindest and when compared to Lex’s his own behaviour was monstrous. Of course Kon was more open to a Luthor parent than a Kent one. The bitterness over his lost chance maybe would never fade but Clark was not going to spread it.

Still he and Lex had learned to sit down and calm down because of Kon. They had to sit in the same room and make plans they had to share the boy and they had to do that civilly. Without death threats or promises. Lex had done a lot of things to get on the League’s side for the sake of full custody. As if Clark could even fight that. Kon could do what he want and he would go where he wanted regardless of court rulings. Clark had lost before he had even tried.

There was no doubt in Clark’s mind that in the beginning Lex had simply considered getting rid of him once and for all. No holding back and no playing nice. He had known it and while he had not discussed it with anyone but Bruce he knew what he felt and what he saw.

Kon was Lex’s only child. That meant the Luthor heir and no more of Lex marrying every woman in sight in order to get himself a child. Kon might have been created in a lab and have Clark’s genes but Lex loved him on sight. He was the child Lex had been longing for and the chance at family Clark knew Lex had wanted for years.

Because he knew all this he did not fight back. It was not worth it and in the end he could have a piece of Kon. Share his world, his views and his heritage with him. They were awkward at first but they had slowly warmed up to each other. Not as casual as Lex and Kon but they had their own rhythm.

Lex and Clark had their own rhythms too. They met up to discuss Kon’s developments and any actions the boy wanted to take. They had to do those things together because they were parents. That was the reason why Clark met Lex so often.

Kon was still a teenager and there were many hurdles to overcome before anything really happened. They had to protect their son and that really was no joke when it came down to it.

So that was why he ended up in meeting after meeting so often with Lex and why they were able to talk to each other after years of just anger and hate. Not to say everything was fine and dandy. There was still suspicion, those years of mistrust could not be so easily wiped away.

But with Kon as their focus Clark was able to remember time back in Smallville with a man just as fascinating as the stars. As much as he liked to look past that time. As much as he mourned that time, this thing with Lex reminded him painfully of it.

“You look like you have something to say.” Lex said as he took his seat across the table. Meetings were always neutral ground unless it was a hasty last-minute meeting so they used strangely enough the league.

Clark worked there, he was one the founders of the league but Lex worked with them occasionally. Mostly for Kon, mostly because of Kon but he did lend his hand from time to time. Still Clark saw Lex at the head quarters with his coat on either consulting with Batman or Flash. He was not there that often but he saw him around there more often than anywhere else.

“So this isn’t spying.” Clark said slowly as he sat back in his chair. He fought the urge to put his feet up on the white table. Bruce checked the footages and he would know and complain about Clark’s boots on the table. “But it’s about Kon.”

“I guessed that.” Lex sat up straight as he contemplated Clark. “I thought the month went rather well in my opinion. He didn’t come to the penthouse and he didn’t run off to the apartment or the condo.” Yeah Clark was impressed over their son’s restraint as well. Making Kon stay was a harder job than people realized. Especially when he and Kon butted heads and they did that a lot.

“It’s about something I saw when he was with me.” Clark had no idea why he was so nervous about this but while he saw and understood. Telling Lex had him uncertain. It almost felt like he was betraying Kon’s trust when Kon had not even put it in him to begin with. Clark had just seen the whole thing by accident. “You see Kon was…” He gave up and activated the monitor on the table between them.

It showed Kon immediately. In his off-duty uniform. The black crop jacket and black shirt, his boots and jeans. Clark could not get him to burn the whole outfit no matter how much he tried. Kon even had spares. The Kon on screen was tugged was being pushed back against a wall by a smaller boy.

The boy was not Tim. Clark had checked several times and ran the database Bruce had given him on the figure. Whoever the short kid pushing his son against the alley wall was they were not Tim. The way Kon was grinning in the video showed he had no problem with it. The kiss that followed showed there were no problems at all with any of the activity.

Clark had watched the video so many times he knew when to switch it off. He cleared his throat to bring Lex’s attention to him. “So um… that’s Kon.”

“He better be using protection.” Lex muttered half under his breath as he focused on Clark. “So what’s the problem is the boy a person of interest? If so that’s an inherited gene from me and from you.”

“Wait how is it me?” Clark protested before he shook his head. “You’re okay with this right? Kon.”

“Okay?” Clark could see how Lex was mentally downgrading his intelligence. “Why would I have a problem with it Clark? Besides I already know what Kon is into.” He made a face. “Gender wise not people wise and why really should I have a problem when I myself can’t throw stones for kissing or dating men?” He said dryly. “And honestly I thought Mr. Drake was a sure thing.”

“Ah.” So he had not been alone there. “Looks like it won’t be a thing.” Clark murmured before Lex’s words caught up. “Wait what you mean about throwing stones. You?”

“Unless you’re going to admit something fascinating.” Lex looked as though he would enjoy that. “But yes me.”

“When?” Clark demanded as his mind went through every encounter and report he had on Lex.

“My whole life.” Lex said slowly as he watched Clark. “It’s the person that matters Clark and when it comes down to it I’m very attracted to two things, a strong will and a good mind. That is not limited to gender.”

“Murderous impulses might be in there.” Clark snarked as he tried to come to terms with not just his son but his son’s other father being… well people would assume since Kon had two fathers but that did not mean he thought it would be true. “And I’m not judging or anything. I just didn’t know.”

“You weren’t looking hard enough.” Lex dismissed as he began to copy the footage. “So now that you know and I know what are we going to do about this? Talk to him together? Have the condom talk again just this time with a male diagram? I was hoping for Bruce to ambush him but duty calls.”

Clark could think about how he felt about Lex also being… queer but right now he had his own duty to do. He had promised he would do more of the right thing and he would do the right thing by Kon. Step up to be the plate and that meant a lot of putting aside of his own desires.

“We talk to him together about discretion and protection.” Clark said firmly before he cleared his throat. “If that’s okay with you. Tell him use the database and be careful with civilians and no more aliens unless he talks to us first. And no big age gaps?”

“I’m tempted to find a Bat.” Lex sighed as his USB disappeared back into his pocket. “Fine then we’ll talk to him together about discretion and protection. I’ll get Mercy to see just how dangerous this alley lurking hoodlum is and just who he is.” Lex rolled his eyes. “We can talk to him in the penthouse, make sure you don’t make him think he’s in trouble.”

“Right.” Clark nodded as he pushed his seat back. “Next week or…”

“Wednesday work for you? He can escape the horror with a titan simulation at the tower or whatever they do to burn off stress at that huge security risk.”

“Wednesday.” Clark nodded as he adjusted his cape. “Send me the details and Mercy’s report. If the guy turns out to be a boyfriend can he come over too?”

Lex eyes were glittering with amusement as he stood up. “I’ll see what I can arrange.”


End file.
